southparkgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
South Park: Tenorman's Revenge
South Park: Tenorman's Revenge is a video game revolving around the boys trying to get their Xbox 360 hard drive back from Scott Tenorman. It was released exclusively on Xbox Live Arcade on March 30, 2012. It is a co-operative platform game, with players controlling Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. The storyline revolves around the boys fighting Scott Tenorman's army of evil ginger kids. A teaser trailer has been released and can be watched at South Park Studios. A second trailer was released on March 5, 2012. The game costs eight-hundred Microsoft points, however, the first five-thousand viewers who input a code that comes with the Season Fifteen DVDs and Blu-rays received a free download of the game. Plot The frame story takes place in the distant future when an otter tells the story of the Time Child before moving on to the day his half-brother Scott Tenorman stole his Xbox 360 hard drive, which he and his friends Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick had left all their saved games on. The boys vow to go wherever in time it takes them to recover it. They initially are sent to South Park in 2546 where it is taken over by the Ginger Separatist Movement, full with propaganda posters and guards, though they are still at war with the Atheists (exactly which group is not specified, but they seem to be from both human groups) After they fight through the Gingers, they find Scott, who only taunts them and releases creatures stolen from Dr. Mephesto's laboratory. The boys eventually confront Scott in a giant Gingerbot, which they manage to defeat before Scott escapes in time again. The boys next follow him to the present in the sewers. The sewers seem to be a Ginger hideout and obstacles include waste and garbage, but the boys manage to make their way through successfully, eventually finding the Poo-Choo Chain and battling Gingers there. Once they reach Mr. Hankey's home, he informs them he has hidden poo keys throughout the sewers and other areas. The boys then return to the surface and are sent to PiPi's Splashtown, much to Kyle's chagrin. They again confront Scott, who taunts them and releases more of Mephesto's creations. After a tidal wave of pee goes after the boys, they escape to the next location. The boys arrive at TynaCorp Labs and begin searching for Towelie who they believe to have been kidnapped, laboring through the labs where cloned towels assault them throughout. They finally find Towelie, who wandered off and got high, but promises to show the boys "something BIG" before disappearing. At the end of the level, he guides them to the last Portal, leading to the next location. The boys' next destination is the Park County Dump and again face the ginger robots and must make it through to the end passing over cranes and avoiding the falling oil. Once reaching the end they hop into the portal which brings them out at another part of the dump. They arrive to find that Tenorman has captured Butters and has a crane hanging over him. They boys must make it to the end and save butters. Once Butters is saved the boys notice that the ladder to heaven is there and climb up it. The boys arrive in Heaven and must battle their way through the ginger robots to reach the main gates of heaven. Once there, they will find St. Peter who will tell them that heaven has been overcome by ginger robots and that they stole all of the keys to heaven and asks you to find them as they will give you access to "heavens most bountiful places". You will later find Tenorman who again has another time bomb which you must disable. Once it is disabled, you will speak to St. Peter who will have a portal for you. This portal still keeps you in heaven as the portals need to be fixed. You must make your way to the end of this stage and will come up against Tenorman once again. This time you must fight through three waves of enemies. Once completed you will see St. Peter who tells you the portals are fixed and you can go through. The boys now arrive in Hell. After traversing the level, they fight the Woodland Critters and the Anti-Christ. The boys defeat them and they run into Satan. The Boys are sent to Peru where they face more ginger robots and explore the ruins. The Boys end up in North Park Funland which is the hide out for Scott Tenorman and his gang of ginger robots. Stan sees all the chilly around them and Points out that "Scott really likes chilly" Which Kyle hears and tells Cartman "You must have really fucked him up" which Cartman responds saying "Shut up you guys" As the boys go on they destroy the last time bomb and finally encounter Scott Tenorman. The boys finally defeat Scott Tenorman and he presumably dies. The game ends when Cartman finally gets his Xbox 360 hardrive back and the Allied Atheist Alliance (AAA) closes the book. Characters Playable *Stan Marsh/Toolshed *Kyle Broflovski/The Human Kite *Eric Cartman/The Coon *Kenny McCormick/Mysterion Character Abilities Various abilities are available, with each boy having a separate one. They may all turn into their superhero personas at special checkpoints, which have a time limit, though may be recharged by returning to the checkpoint. Stan Marsh Stan can throw a football to hit long-range targets and hit locks. Stan is able to transform in to his superhero persona during the game, which can use his drill to dig through soil and reach secret areas. Kyle Broflovski Kyle confuses the ginger robots and gets through barriers by revealing his ginger hair. Kyle, as his superhero persona can glide through the air for long periods. Eric Cartman Cartman uses his stomach to break through walls. Cartman, as his superhero persona, was also seen performing agile moves in the trailer and can climb and leap up vertical walls. Kenny McCormick Kenny is able to jump further than the other boys. Kenny is able to transform into his superhero persona which, if killed, can then return invulnerable and move through obstacles without dying. Non-Playable *Mr. Hankey *Towelie *Butters (non-speaking) *St. Peter Enemies *Robotic Ginger Kids *Scott Tenorman *Satan *Anti-Christ *Woodland Critters *Towelie Clones from "Towelie" *Manbearpig *Dr. Alphonse Mephesto's genetic experiments Locations *Heaven *Hell *Future South Park *The South Park Sewers *Tynacorp *PiPi's Splashtown *Peru *The Poo-Choo Express *Chili-Con Carnival ''}} Category:Games